


To Sleep, Perchance to Smother Your Flatmate with a Pillow [PODFIC]

by magicranberries



Series: Two Coffees One Black One with Sugar Please podfics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, For Science!, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicranberries/pseuds/magicranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to conduct a sleep study of sorts. John contemplates smothering him with a pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance to Smother Your Flatmate with a Pillow [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Sleep, Perchance to Smother Your Flatmate with a Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346797) by [Linpatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linpatootie/pseuds/Linpatootie). 



Hello! Here is the link to download part one of the Two Coffees One Back One with Sugar Please series by Linpatootie, as read by me. Subsequent parts will be made available shortly. The file is in mp3 format, but just drop me a line if you'd like it uploaded in another form as well. Criticism is always more than welcome!

[Download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c4grf6nqlmiuw2b/To%20Sleep%2C%20Perchance%20to%20Smother%20Your%20Flatmate%20with%20a%20Pillow.mp3?v=0mwng)


End file.
